Some Kigo Fun
by Demonhedgehog
Summary: Pretty much a collection of Kigo oneshots. Yeah.
1. Photo

Basically this is going to be where I dump my Kigo oneshots from now on. Some will be in the universe of my Dragon Shego fic, but you don't need to read it to understand these little ficlets. Although, it would make me very happy if you did *shameless advertising*. Enjoy :)

I OWN NOTHING. That's the last time I'll be saying that.

* * *

Kim was having a fairly normal day at school. No missions, no drama, nothing that could be classed as remotely interesting (hey, it's a school). Except perhaps that mischievous smirk on Shego's face as Kim left for school that morning, but that was probably nothing. Probably.

Soon Kim found herself standing in front of her locker, ready to do the usual transaction of schoolbooks. She was not quite prepared for the sight within.

Instead of the dully coloured mug-shot of her girlfriend she had expected, Kim was greeted with a large high-quality photo of Shego in a pair of underwear and nothing else. Even her pose was provocative. Wait, was that a tattoo? _Hmm… K…P. KP!_ Kim wasn't sure whether she should be touched, mortified or turned on.

"Hey KP, could I borrow your p- whoa." Kim tore her eyes away from the picture to see Ron with his eyes bugged out and his jaw slack. He appeared to be completely frozen. _Mortified it is then._

Kim remained admirably calm as she exchanged her books and closed her locker. The illusion of tranquillity was somewhat shattered when she smacked the poor dazed blonde over the head with a folder.

Shego would have some explaining to do later that night.

* * *

I know it's short but there will be more of them… eventually…


	2. Caramelldansen

This one references Dragon Shego a bit. For those who don't know, Shego and Kim have a telepathic link.

* * *

Shego was bored.

Kim was at school, which left Shego with nothing to do. And what does anyone do when they are bored? Browse the internet (if you're like me i.e. without a life). It wasn't long before Shego visited YouTube. There, she found a certain song…

"Caramelldansen? What the hell does that mean?"

Upon clicking on the video, Shego was immediately aware that listening to something like this would wreak havoc on her reputation, but she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. It was just so… catchy. The sort of song that stuck in your head for weeks on end.

This sparked an idea in Shego's mind. A grin slowly crept onto her face.

* * *

Kim was bored.

She never used to be this mind-numbingly bored at school, but that was before Shego. Now Kim knew that her girlfriend awaited her return, which made her extremely impatient for the day to be over. She sighed and tapped a pencil against her desk, trying to drown out the drone of Mr Barkin. Not that she was a bad student, by any means. She merely had the misfortune of being stuck in a class with a group of girls who talked incessantly during the lesson, only to whine that they didn't get what was written on the board. Forcing the teacher to explain it again. And again.

Kim soon gave up her pencil tapping in favour of resting her head on the desk. She usually tried not to contact Shego during class, as she was quite distracting, but in this case…

Before she could even try, Kim felt the tingling in her brain that occurred when Shego wanted to mind-chat. She smiled in relief.

_Hey Shego! I am so bored._

_So was I, Kimmie._

_Was?_

Her only answer was Shego putting a song into her head. She actually kind of liked it.

If only she'd known then.

The song didn't stop. Not after class had ended, not after lunch, not all afternoon. She was deaf to the world around her; it was just that one song over and over and over and OVER AGAIN. If anyone wondered why Kim Possible was walking around school with a furious glare and a twitching left eye, they didn't dare to ask. Nor when she started banging her head against her own locker. Even Bonnie steered clear of her.

As soon as the bell rang, Kim bolted out of her seat and high-tailed it home, murder in her eyes. Once she got to her room, she threw open the door, not caring about the resulting crack in the wall. Shego took one look at her and gulped. The thief decided to throw her pride out the window and jump out after it.

They say the yelling could be heard all across Middleton.

"**SHEGO! GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!"**

In short: Shego liked Caramelldansen. Kim did not.

* * *

I love that song. :)

The annoying group of girls is sadly based on a few of my own classes.


	3. And It Felt So Good

Another song inspired one. I have long dreamed of doing this…

* * *

Middleton High was having a formal assembly. But not just any formal assembly. A formal assembly about 'school pride'. Yay. This was composed of Mr Barkin giving an incredibly long-winded speech about the school's history. Students had fallen asleep, slumped on the hard wooden floor they had to sit on. One had even knocked himself unconscious to escape the butt-numbing boredom. So, naturally, no one noticed Kim Possible sitting next to another girl in a massive black hoodie.

"Why did you want to be here again? I can't imagine why anyone would volunteer for this torment." Kim whispered to the black-clad figure.

"Patience, Kimmie. You'll see."

"Shego… what did you do?" Kim gave her girlfriend the stare of disapproval.

"Something that will make sitting in a cramped gym with agonising pins and needles for an hour worth it." Shego grinned from under her hood. "Especially the 'guests of honour'." Said guests being representatives from the Board of Education. The stuffiest people on the planet.

Kim brought out the puppy-dog pout in full force.

"Gah! Alright! Let's just say I changed the 'school song' with something else. And fused the power and volume knobs in place. And sealed over the CD slot. And made it so, once played, the song cannot be stopped."

Before Kim could question further, Mr Barkin reached the final part of the speech.

"Now I will show you all a song that I feel truly captures the essence of this school, and of its students and teachers alike." He pressed play with the upmost solemnity.

"I JUST HAD SEEEEX! AND IT FELT SO GOOD! A WOMAN LET ME PUT MY PENIS INSIDE OF HER!" As the voices of The Lonely Island rang out through the school, so did the eruption of laughter from the now-awake students. Barkin leapt about three feet in the air and ran over to the sound system, only to find it jammed.

"WHO DID THIS? I DEMAND ANSWERS!" But Mr Barkin's words fell on deaf ears. "SCHOOL DISMISSED UNTIL WE CAN FIX THIS!" That sentence, however, caught everyone's attention.

As Kim and Shego walked out of the school, the green thief wore a proud smirk on her face. "I can't wait for your next assembly."

* * *

I feel for you, Shego. I know a girl who has mastered the disapproving stare and the PDP. There is no resistance.


	4. In My Pants

Takes place in Dragon Shego universe. If you don't know it, some of these sentences will not make sense, but not so much that it draws from the comedy. Also a continuation from 'and it felt so good".

I've decided that Shego can't have all the fun; Kim can be just as mischievous…

* * *

"Thanks for stopping Dementor, Miss Possible. He won't be escaping any time soon, that's for sure."

"It was no big, just a few lasers to dodge." Kim downplayed yet another praise from a grateful police officer. It really had been no big, what with Team Possible's new addition. _Speaking of which…_

She waited until the cops were distracted by thanking Ron before pulling a completely unsurprised Shego behind a tree and indulging in a well-earned make-out session. Said ex-villain grinned once they broke for air.

"Have I told you how much I love you after missions?"

"Just after missions?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm only with you because of your looks. I actually hate your guts."

"Well this is awkward; I was trying to find the right time to tell you the same."

The two girls looked at each other with deadpan expressions before cracking up into hysterical laughter. Both of them knew full well that the other was joking, it was simply more banter in their unshakable relationship.

"But seriously, going on missions with you has got to be the best decision I've ever made."

"We do make a pretty good team." Shego snorted.

"Try unstoppable. We have the speedy distraction guy, the little machine saboteur, some tech-support backing us up, the prodigal dragon and the girl who can do anything. Even magic." Kim smiled at Shego. Praise from her girlfriend she could listen to all day.

"Now if only I could do calculus. I have some differentiation and integration questions that are kicking my ass. Maths sucks."

"Perhaps I should widen the spectrum for my assembly sabotages. I could make your classes SO much more fun."

"I really hope you're joking. Besides, I think you've exhausted all the Lonely Island songs. I think the best Barkin reaction was from Jizz In My Pants."

"His face was curiously red. Maybe he could relate…" Shego gave Kim a particularly evil smirk as she watched the red-head's face contort into a grimace. She wasn't prepared for the retaliation however.

"Maybe it's because of you, _Miss Go_. He might come serenade you with that song." Shego violently convulsed in absolute disgust, trying desperately not to vomit.

"UGH. That is just plain revolting, Kimmie. I think all my innuendo has corrupted your mind…" Kim laughed at her girlfriend's shuddering before remembering that Ron was still waiting. He knew better than to interrupt them, but it was getting dark. She grabbed Shego's hand and pulled her out from behind the tree.

"Time to go home. I hope we don't hear any singing outside our bedroom window tonight…"

Shego just groaned.

* * *

The maths questions are based on experience. So glad it's almost over for me.


	5. Obsessed? Nah!

I got Pokémon season one for Christmas! This is written after a huge marathon of Pokémon. And isn't it cool how Word knows the word Pokémon? Dragon-verse.

* * *

Kim was anxious.

Shego wasn't waiting for her outside the school to pick her up like normal, and she hadn't called to tell Kim either. It could simply be that Shego was busy, but it usually this meant that Shego had done something that Kim would be mad about and had gone into hiding. It was almost sad how the great thief and warrior could be reduced to looking like a kicked puppy under the glare of Kim Possible.

After walking home, Kim opened the door and was about to announce herself, but paused when she heard singing. _That voice… No… It can't be…_ She found her answer as she looked through the doorway into the living room.

"… It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! POKÉMON! Ohhh, you're my best friend! IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEEEEE- GAH!" Shego toppled off the couch from the shock of seeing her girlfriend gazing at her in the TV's reflection. "Hey… Kimmie… How long have you been there…?" Shego was painfully aware of how her blush grew with every passing second.

Kim stared for a couple more seconds before breaking out into a huge smile. "You teach me and I'll teach you!" The two girls grinned at each other and finished their favourite theme song together.

"POKÉMON! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! POKÉMON!"

"So," a more relaxed Shego asked, "why are you home so early?" Kim just showed Shego her watch in response. "Four? Oh. My bad. It was a marathon…" Kim cut her off with a kiss and settled on her lap.

"At least you had a good reason. Now shhh, I love this episode."

* * *

_Beep-beep-be-beep!_

The cheery chime of Kim's Kimmunicator startled Kim and Shego from their sleep. After letting out a string of curses (most learned from Shego), Kim answered the annoying device. "Go, Wade," she mumbled.

"Wake up, you guys! Drakken's rigged an abandoned warehouse with explosives! Here's the coordinates." A map with a flashing dot replaced Wade's face on the screen.

"… There's nothing around it that could be damaged. Why bother stopping him?" Shego glared at the device in Kim's hands.

"Because he has hostages." Kim and Shego bolted out of bed at those words, sleepiness forgotten in a flash. "The police can get the civilians out, but they need a distraction for Drakken, which is where you come in. You'll have to think of something on the way, your ride should be there now and Ron's already in it." The girls looked out the window and found the car in question. Shego also noticed a rose bush and was struck with an idea.

"Shego? What's that smirk for?"

"I have an idea, and I think you're going to like it…"

* * *

"This has to be my greatest idea yet! No one will dare to stop me now that I have you!" Drakken addressed an audience of terrified and whimpering citizens. He turned back around to check a few wires. "Perfect! The city will have to give me whatever I want! I knew this blast-proof suit would come in handy one day! Now I just have to wait for the police to surrender…" Drakken's musings were cut short by a very familiar voice.

"Prepare for trouble!" Shego launched herself through a high window and flipped onto a ledge.

"Make it double!" Kim followed Shego with the same moves, a red rose clutched in one hand.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Shego and Kim struck poses for their next lines.

"Shego!"

"Kim!"

"Team Possible blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The duo was joined by Ron hauling himself through the window and landing surprisingly gracefully on the ledge. "That's right!"

Drakken found himself incapable of doing anything but staring at the bizarre sight before him for the next 20 seconds. Eventually he remembered that he was in the middle of an evil plot. "HEY! I warned you all not to try anything! I have hostages!"

Shego smirked. "Is that so?"

Kim mirrored Shego's expression. "I can't see them."

Ron followed suit. "Me neither."

The blue scientist frowned and turned in time to see the last civilian being escorted out of the building by a police officer. "Wha- NOOOOOOO!" As Drakken lamented the failure of his plan, he threw his arms in the air, accidentally smacking a big red button on his detonator.

The grins promptly dropped off the faces of the three heroes.

"Uh-oh." They spoke in unison. Kim managed to throw an energy shield around them before…

BOOM!

The shield protected the three from the explosion but they were still flung into the air. They somehow managed to make eye contact as they flew, so they all knew exactly what had to be said.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM POSSIBLE'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN!"

As they began their descent, Shego morphed into dragon form and carried the others safely to the ground, where an amused crowd (and a dazed and handcuffed Drakken) awaited, gathered around a person holding a camera. With mounting horror, they realised someone had captured their 'distraction' on film.

The results of this can only be described as: instant internet sensation.

* * *

I love Pokémon and I love Team Rocket. Does anyone else randomly burst out into the motto or is it just me? And while I'm asking questions, is 1am always the best time to write? Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone.


End file.
